DRG Guide By Glurion Of Phoenix
Category:Guides Introduction First off let me congratulate you on unlocking and choosing DRG,it's the best job on the game (my opinion before any of you complain to me about me saying that) this guide is my opinion of what equipment a DRG needs it will explain what gear to wear for what level and which subjob, currently I will only talk about the sub jobs I use but will explain more later once I have used them myself (no point talking about subjobs you have no idea about, right?) DRG In General DRG is a brilliant DD plain and simple, it is one of the most damaging jobs on game apart from SAM, BLM, and MNK (with the right setup). All races can succeed in this job if they have the right set up, DRG does not limit the users ability because of their race like other jobs do such as mage jobs, I have seen Taru's hit more than a Galka DRG because they had the right setup. Below are a few basic rules and tips if you stick to, then you will have a better chance of making it as a DRG * If a pt wants you to tank tell them no or leave if you must, (DRG is NOT a tank) * When soloing don't try to take on things too hard even with a mage subbed * Be flexible when it comes to gaining exp, pt's are hard to come by for a DRG after 50, so get exp in campaign or besieged (note weapon skills do not lvl in campaign and besieged) * Soloing/Duoing may take time but sometimes it's the only way when pt's are slow Simple enough? Your Wyvern I'm sure by now you have noticed the blue flying thingy following you around, attacking things you attack, and weapon skilling with you. Well boys and girls that wyvern sticks with you for the whole of your DRG life, he/she is a faithful companion for life and will save your life alot when soloing, he/she may look weak to start with but at high levels he will do more damage than some jobs will (A lvl75 DRG's wyvern can hit mobs for anything between 50-300). Your wyvern can be one of three types; an attack wyvern, a healing wyvern, and a multi-purpose wyvern. Attack Wyvern Your Wyvern will be this type when you sub a job with no magic abilities such as WAR and SAM * Attacks your enemy when you attack * Will unleash attack breath skills when you weapon skill * Is Stronger than the other two types Healing Wyvern Your Wyvern will becomes this type when you sub a mage job such as WHM, BLM, RDM, etc. * Attacks your enemy when you attack * Will heal party members when casting a spell at 33% hp remaining (50% hp remaining later on) * Cures party members poison, blind, and paralyze when user Weapon skills Multi-purpose Wyvern Your Wyvern becomes this type when you sub one of these jobs PLD, NIN, DRK, or BRD. * Attacks your enemy when you attack * Will also heal party members when casting a spell at 25% hp remaining (33% hp remaining later on) * Will also unleash attack breath skills when you weapon skill * Unlike the healing type Wyvern it cannot cure status effects Sub-Jobs There is a total of 19 subjobs and not all of them are useful when DRG is your main below is a list of sub jobs I personally think are useful for DRG; Attack Wyvern Subjobs * Warrior - The most common subjob for DRG when partying up to lvl50-60, it gives DRG a boost in attack power, and also gives the job trait of Defense Bonus. Also having WAR subbed gives DRG a handy attack boost at 30 called Berserk. When DRG gets to 50 they also get the chance to attack twice with Double Attack * Samurai - This subjob is used mainly after lvl60 for the TP boost which it gives from job traits Store TP & Store TP II, and also a seperate job ability which gives the user an extra boost in TP when needed called Meditate. Having Samurai subbed also increase the effectiveness of your polearm with Hasso, although a DRG is not tank you will ofyten find you steal the hate from even the best of tanks because of the damage dealt from weapon skills, so Third Eye is still useful before beginning a weapon skill. * Dancer - This subjob is used alot since being introduced mainly by PLD's but is still useful for DRG since they heal and enfeeble the enemy by dances which use TP, The advantage of using these TP moves rather than having a healing type wyvern is simple, a DRG will get 11+ TP a hit which means in thoery you never have to stop to heal for mp and hp since you gain TP from hitting the monster or being hit yourself, and the other advantage is that your DRG still keeps it's elemental breath attacks. Healing Wyvern Subjobs * White Mage - This is another good subjob for DRG, not for partying but when soloing at the higher levels once you have acquire the Drachen Armet, you gain Divine Seal, although your wyvern does the main healing by using Healing Breath when you cast a spell ( Dia recommended for this because it is the fastest casting spell). When White Mage is your subjob you also gain Clear Mind & Auto Regen which reduces healing time. Also when you can see death upon the horizon you can be sure that you wont be dead on the floor for a long time waiting for a raise when you also gain Reraise. * Red Mage - This subjob is often chosen over White Mage for it's ability to Fast Cast, but with Red Mage you lose the ability to use Divine Seal but there is less chance of needing it during soloing since Fast Cast decreases the chance of a spell being interupted, you will also be unable to Raise. Multi-Purpose Wyvern Subjobs I wouldn't recommend using these jobs as your sub because you lose the power that the attack type jobs give and also lose the ability to cure status effects which healing type subjobs give you. Equipment One of the most important parts of a ffxi job is getting the equipment right for job, for example it's pointless having mp rings on a Warrior. HQ's are the better choice in equipment but not necessary, and sometimes it's actually stupid to buy the HQ version (why would anyone pay 2mil more for an extra 1str and 1fire resistance) Level 1-9 Polearm - lvl1 Harpoon lvl4 Obelisk lvl7 Bronze Spear Head - lvl7 Leather Bandana Body - lvl1 Iron Ram Jack Coat lvl7 Leather Vest Hands - lvl7 Leather Gloves Legs - lvl7 Leather Trousers Feet - lvl7 Leather Highboots Waist - lvl7 Leather Belt Rings - lvl1 Nations ring